Data stores store data for later access. A database is an example of a data store.
A database organizes data into tables. A database table organizes data into one or more fields, each storing a type of data. A database may include multiple tables that have different fields and store different types of data. When data is entered into a table, a new row typically is created in the table for the data and the data is entered into a field corresponding to the type of the data. When multiple pieces of data to be stored in a table are related to one another, the pieces of data may be entered into fields in the same row of the table.
Data warehouses are a special form of database. A data warehouse may store data that also is stored elsewhere in other data stores, including in other databases. A data warehouse may receive data from these other sources and store the data. In this way, data from multiple sources is stored together in one location and can be accessed centrally. In some cases, a data warehouse may process data prior to storage, such that the data from the sources is stored in a different form in the data warehouse, or such that new data is created and stored based on the data from the sources. A data warehouse, like other databases, may store data according to tables, fields, and rows.